


Too Much Too Fast at a New Job Aw No :(

by taylor_tut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon The Magnus Archives (Podcast) | Research Era, Researcher Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, researcher tim stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A prompt from my tumblr for Jon having a panic attack while he and Tim are working in research, and Tim talking him through it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Too Much Too Fast at a New Job Aw No :(

“Oh, Tim, there you are!” Rosie frets, rushing toward him with more urgency than he’s ever seen from her. “I’ve been looking for you!” 

“Something wrong?” 

She shakes her head, frowning. “Your trainee, the brand new one--I can’t recall his name—”

“You mean Sims?” 

“Right, Jonathan! I think he’s a bit overwhelmed. I found him hiding in the file room when I went in there for a folder, and he seemed shaky. Have you talked to him lately? Is he coping?” 

Damn. He’d seemed such a natural, Tim hadn’t checked on him like he usually does, might have let himself shirk off too many assignments onto Jon’s shoulders, trusting him to say “no” when he’s overloaded, but perhaps that hadn’t been a fair assumption to make. Maybe Jon doesn’t know he’s allowed to turn him down. 

“I’m going to check on him. Thanks, Rosie.” 

Tim hurries away toward the filing room, knocking on the door before opening it quietly. The unshielded light bulb dangling from the ceiling barely manages to illuminate the room enough for him to see Jon sitting in the corner of it, hidden behind a cabinet and shaking. 

“Jon,” he calls, flinching when Jon jumps. “It’s only me. Are you okay?” 

“F-fine,” he manages, but it’s transparent, his breathing hitching and rapid. “Just ne-ed a minute. Out in a tick.” 

“I’m going to sit next to you, alright?” Because Jon doesn’t react, Tim sits next to him on the floor, far enough that his presence isn’t choking but close enough to see his trembling hands. “What’s going on? What is this?” 

Jon shakes his head. “Nothing.” 

“Right. I find that a bit hard to believe. Are you having a hard time breathing? Do I need to call an ambulance?” 

Again, Jon shakes his head. “Can’t--I can’t breathe, but it’s--it’s not.” He trails off, fighting to catch his breath, but with the frightening things ruled out, Tim feels better. 

“Panic attack, then?” 

Jon nods. 

“Alright. Let’s breathe, then.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I know. But let me, anyway. Will you breathe in with me?” 

Jon locks eyes with him, so Tim breathes in slowly, waiting for Jon to follow suit as best he can, hyperventilating the entire time but forcing a deep breath, anyway. Tim holds the breath at the top, which Jon struggles to do, then exhales just as slowly. Again. And again. Until it becomes easier, until Jon’s not fighting it so much, until his hands steady.

“Better?” Tim asks, and Jon nods. 

“Yes. I’m sorry; this wasn’t something I intended you to see.” 

Tim’s heart breaks a little. “Jon, I wouldn’t have wanted for you to do this alone. Do you know how many breakdowns I’ve had in this very file room? You need somebody to keep you sane, here. We all do.” 

Reluctantly, Jon nods, averting his eyes. “Well, still. Thank you, I suppose, then. I’ll find a way to repay you.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Tim agrees. “And listen. I mean, I don’t know how often this sort of thing happens to you. But if it happens again, you can always come find me. This is partially my fault, anyway, I think. I haven’t exactly held back in giving you things to do. You’re so frustratingly competent; I forget you’re still so new.” 

Jon smiles. “I--think that’s a compliment?” 

“And an insult. You’ll get used to it.” 

Jon actually snorts. “Right. I. I do hope to.” 

Tim stands, then offers a hand to Jon. “Come on, then. You need a cuppa and something to eat. It’s almost lunchtime, anyway; let’s take a break.” 

To Tim’s surprise, Jon actually allows his help to stand, and doesn’t object. A nice hot lunch will do him some good, Tim thinks, and it will be the first step in keeping him a little closer.


End file.
